Gohan's Life in High School
by pr0dz
Summary: Sōn Gohan attends Orange High School. Some OOC's Gohan x Angela
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan High School Years**

_Sōn Gohan decides to go to school to become what his mom wants him to make friends. While in class, Gohan has made friends and started playing sports. How far will he go? _

Author's Note: Son Goku was brought back to life after the Cell Games. Gohan has kept up his training. Pairing won't be Gohan x Videl since it's pretty overrated in my opinion. I'm gonna try a Gohan x Angela because no one has tried it before. Also I want Gohan to be friends with regular people and not with Videl or Erasa. Maybe some girls but that's my limit there. There will be no Buu saga or frequent crime fighting because I want Gohan to have a normal school life. Future Trunks will come back for good since his future is done and Bulma from his time died so he will be in school with Gohan the next day.

**Chapter 1**

BRRRRRRRING! The alarm has set off. A groan escaped from a 16-year old boy. This boy's name is Sōn Gohan. Gohan realizes it is his first day at Orange Star High School and got ready in 15 minutes. Leaving 45 minutes to eat breakfast and fly for class. He checks himself in the mirror. When he saw the clothes his mother gave him, he was disgusted by the nerd clothing. He wanted a good impression so he went to Capsule Corp. and asked Bulma to go to the mall with him. Gohan picked up 4 sets of T-Shirts, 3 dressing shoes, 2 sport shoes, 2 jeans, 1 khaki's, and 1 pair of basketball shorts. He also asked Bulma to add a 4-Star Dragon ball Insignia on the back of one of the T-Shirts. His mother was slightly angry that Gohan didn't want to wear the clothes she gave to him but Gohan convinced her that he has to wear something good in order to get…. grandchildren. And just like that, Chi-Chi almost instantly did a 180 and allowed him to wear it. Right now in the mirror, he is wearing a Black T-Shirt that slightly hugs his muscle build that is almost as big as his father's. Gohan also trimmed his hair a little more but it still looks like how it used to be during the Cell Games.

After eating his breakfast, Gohan wished his parents and his little brother Goten goodbye and grabbed his backpack flying off to school. Remembering not to show off his strength and secrets, Gohan asked Bulma to give him a motorcycle and a Jet in case some people need to know how he commutes and a Ki Belt to keep his Ki low enough to put himself almost 3 times the strength of a human. However, fate decided to play against him when a bank robbery is occurring to a city. Deciding to make this quick, Gohan flashed turned off his Ki Belt, put his backpack near an alley, and used the clothes beam to change his clothes to a purple gi reminiscent of his sensei and incapacitated the crooks. He flies off and changed back into his clothes and grabs his backpack on. He sets off around the front of the school and walks in.

**Main Office**

Gohan walks in to grab his schedule and approaches the front desk. The Secretary is a young woman about 24 years old and blushed slighty when she saw Gohan making him mentally groan. _Oh man, I probably should have worn a baggy shirt. Oh well, it's worth a good impression._ "Hi I'm the new student Son Gohan and I need my schedule for the morning." 

Shaking out of her blush, the Secretary replies "Um, y-yes young man. We are glad to have you in our school. I hope you have a wonderful first day here." Handing him his schedule, and a wink, Gohan gives a thanks and walks out. He didn't like the subtle gesture she gave since she was a bit too old for him but he shrugged it off. Gohan stops mid-way in the hallway and reads his schedule.

**Orange Star Schedule**

Homeroom

History

AP Lang

Calculus

Economics

Lunch

Cell Theory

Gym

_Cool. They have a gym. I hope it's not Martial Arts yet I want to show my true power at the 25__th__ World Martial Arts Tournament._ Gohan reaches his classroom and knocks on the door. An old man answers.

"Who are you young man?" he inquired

"Um yes I'm the new student Sōn Gohan and this must be my homeroom correct?"

"Ah! Yes I remember you're the one who scored perfect on the entrance exams. It's rare to have kids like those these days."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But can you not mention that? I want a good impression as a regular student and not a nerd."

"Ah okay I'll get everyone's attention so you can introduce yourself."

"Sure thanks!"

"EVERYONE I NEED YOUR ATTENTION WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT HERE! That's your cue son."

Gohan walked in and everyone was staring at him curiously. His eyes darted to the girls who started having hearts in their eyes making him cringe since he's a hot piece of meat to them. The guys however glared menacingly at him since he had attention on most of the girls. _I hope they don't try to fight me._ Deciding to keep a low profile he introduces himself casually. "My name is Sōn Gohan. I play games outside of school and spar with friends." Usually everyone would leave it there but a long blonde-haired jock mockingly said "Yeah right. I bet I can defeat you with one arm!" His jock friends laughed. Gohan didn't want to look like a wimp so he replies "I doubt you know how to use your arms besides fondling them all day." Now that had everyone laughing at him, even his jock friends.

"Well I hope you learned how to not interrupt people Sharpener." Said the teacher. The now named Sharpener just glared at Gohan and silently hoped he will get him back for that retort. The teacher continued, "Since I've done the roll call, you have the remaining 15 minutes to yourselves until the bell rings." Gohan found a desk next to some students and sat there. 5 minutes later, a black-haired girl with pigtails ran in the classroom. "Sorry sir there was another crime," she said. The teacher shrugged and told her it was ok and go sit down. Nodding, the girl walked next to her friend who seems a bit too bubbly.

"Videl! We have a new student and he is such a hottie!" the bubbly girl said. Rolling her eyes, Videl replied "Erasa, you find any guy "hot" or "cute". Where is he anyway?" Erasa pointed to the 2nd row at the boy with a black T-Shirt sleeping. _Wow he is kinda cute and a good muscle build…. WAIT WHAT! _Erasa decided to change the subject: "Hey Videl have you heard of the Gold Fighter?"

Sighing with annoyance, Videl replies "Yes. It must be one of those tricksters from the Cell Games. I doubt he is trying to help the city."

Gohan stirred awake and picked up on what someone said about tricksters and Cell Games. He was a little irked about that. After finding out that oaf Hercule Satan stole his credit, he was mad to say the least. Sure there wouldn't be reporters on his tail but Hercule decided to ruin Martial Arts by gloating his bullshit around saying how he beat Cell when he was clearly backhanded to a damn cliff. However, Gohan learned that half of the entire world knows that Hercule is a liar. The King's Guard led by King Furry made a statement about it and already showed an image of Gohan's father Sōn Goku in regular clothes and the Gold Fighter that wore the same thing. If people found out Gohan is related to Goku, some will connect the dots that Gohan was the boy at the Cell Games. Luckily, they dropped the case since Hercule and his fans overpowered him. Right now, Gohan is feeling a little sour because of what Videl said but he won't let it get to him. His musing was cut off when the bell rang.

Later on, lunch time finally came and he thought it'd be best to try to make some friends (except the girls) so he asked groups and they all shut him down except one table. It consisted 2 boys that eat alone. Gohan thought it would be a good idea to get to know them so he sat by them. Gohan introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Raz (Rawh-Zh) and this is my friend Kizo (Kye-Zoh). We heard you're the new kid. How do you like the school so far?" Gohan never thought of it since he just takes notes and answer each question he is given correctly.

"Well, it has been going well. The stuff everyone's learning I learned as a kid."

"Wow. You must be dedicated to your education," said Kizo.

"Yeah I guess. I just want to wait for Gym since I like Martial Arts but there's this class called Cell Theory."

"You too? Well since you're new, I'll give you a brief explanation. It's a theory class on who really beat Cell. The teacher doesn't believe Hercule really defeated Cell since it was shown that he got smacked into a cliff… hahaha it's still funny to this day," said Raz. Gohan couldn't help but smile. It seems some people have sense in this world.

"Wow I'll look forward to this then. Who is teaching the class?" Gohan asked.

"You mean teachers. Sometimes, it's that one guy who commentates the WMAT, some competitors, people who saw tournaments 21st-23rd first hand or on tape. Today we will get footage on the 22nd Tournament. I heard it was really good," said Kizo.

"We'll also get stories on what happened in the Red Ribbon Army and this weird machine that has an egg thing next to it. It kinda looks like Cell when he was killing people." Said Raz.

Gohan paled slightly from the mention of Trunks' time machine. _I hope I don't get to answer that. The Red Ribbon Army was after my dad… I hope they don't find out my dad was responsible for their defeat._ "Wow that sounds really interesting. I'm looking forward to the 22nd WMAT tape!"

"Yeah man if only we had some pop-"

"Hey new kid!" I turned to the familiar voice and groaned. It was that Sharpener guy again._ Why now?_ "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you learn your place on who you're talking to." 

Snort. "I can talk to whoever. I'm not scared of you." Sharpener walked right in front of me and picked me up by the collar. A crowd began to form around us.

"Then talk to this!" Sharpener exclaims as he throws a punch at me. I caught it easily. A collective gasp was from the crowd. Amongst them were the two girls Gohan had for homeroom. Videl narrowed her eyes at what just occurred.

"Like I said. I'm not scared of you. Don't make me knock your sorry ass out." Ooh's came from the crowd. Sharpener was seething.

Sharpener started throwing punches at Gohan while Gohan dodged left and right. Gohan did a back flip and landed on the table. Everyone was amazed by his skill. Gohan jumped down and glared at Sharpener. "Next time leave me alone, or else." The bell rings indicating lunch time is over. Gohan and his new friends packed up and left to go to their class. By then, the crowd circle deformed pretending nothing happened. Before Sharpener could even leave, an administrator stopped him.

"Sharpener, what am I going to do with you? Why do you always pick on the new kid?"

"He started it! If he didn't talk ba- "Sharpener! I'm pretty sure anyone would reply to your taunts. I've let you do this far enough! You will get detention for 2 days. Starting after school. That means no boxing practice for you." Biting back a growl, Sharpener stomps out grumbling about no boxing and dumb new kids.

The 3 new friends were walking to Cell Theory. Before they turned a right to the hallway, Gohan decided to ask them if they believe Hercule did beat Cell. They told him no because the camera was off… so they can't believe anything without any good evidence. Gohan had to hide a smile from their logic. Finally arriving, they decided to sit In the front row. Gohan looked to his right and saw Videl and Erasa in the classroom. Those 2 decided to sit next to Kizo. Gohan frowned a little since they think Ki is still a bunch of tricks. The teacher walked in, and it was a weird looking teacher who appears to be look like in his 30's. He is wearing thick glasses, curly brown hair, and a white shirt with brown khaki's. _He looks weird… I hope he doesn't ask me questions. I might trust my friends though._ The teacher caught their attention with a fake cough.

"Hello everybody. My name is Mr. Takital and I will teach you on my theory of the Cell Games. Before we talk about that, I need to make a roll call." The class started murmuring and Gohan tuned out everything until his name was called.

"Sōn Gohan"

Gohan raised his hand. The teacher asked "Ah your name reminds me of that Martial Artist named Gohan. He was taught under Master Roshi."

"Yeah I was given that name since he was an honourable man." Replied Gohan

"Why yes he is quite a great legend among all fighters. Too bad he didn't compete in the tournaments."

"My thoughts exactly." 

"Mhm. Now anyway class, I have brought some footage of the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament. Be sure to move up a little more to catch this!" exclaimed Takital as he brought down the curtains and turned off the lights. The footage opened a scene with a boy wearing a turtle gi against a tall 3-eyed bald fighter. Mr. Takital paused the video to where the boy made multiple images of himself.

"Now everyone raise your hand if this is considered a trick." More than half raised their hands.

"Okay who can tell me how is this considered a trick?" No one seemed to say anything until a random boy said "This is trick. That kid obviously set up mirrors to try to scare that guy!" Many heads nodded in agreement. However, Mr. Takital was shaking his head in disappointment. _They'll believe anything Hercule would say…. I pity them._ "Ok how many of you think it is not a trick?" Only 5 people raised their hands. 3 of them were regular students, the other 2 were Raz and Kizo. Gohan didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he was curious to know their opinions.

"Kizo yes? What do you think this young fighter did? Do you think there could possibly be mirrors?"

Sighing, Kizo replies "No. How can he have time to set up mirrors? The announcer over there would have already said it. I believe it's some kind of technique that requires speed."

"Interesting theory Kizo. Now I'll keep playing the footage." The tall fighter started punching each after image and eventually got duped. Deciding to make an advantage, the fighter started screaming and sprouted two extra arms. The whole classroom was amazed by such a feat. Even Gohan because his father never explained it. The kid fighter eventually "grew" 8 arms and began pummeling his opponent. The video ended with the fighters soaring through the air and landed in a city. The tall fighter won and the crowd approached them. The screen turned black. The classroom applauded for the amazing fight (despite most of them believing it a magic show).

"Ah. Wasn't that a great fight? Now where was I? Oh yes, I wanted to tell you about the Cell Games theory on who defeated Cell and his appearances." He turns the screen back on and shows a certain machine with an exoskeleton next to it. _Shit… who discovered it? If only Trunks was here, he'd explain this._ Gohan sighed. Mr. Takital picked up on Gohan's sigh which reminded him of asking Gohan a question on the current topic.

"Gohan what do you think about this machine and that weird shell?" he asked. Groaning, Gohan decided to give a half truth.

"Maybe the machine is some hibernating machine for Cell since that could be his metamorphosis stage." He didn't want anyone to know that it was actually a time machine that Cell stole from a different Future Trunks.

"Very astute observation Gohan! I was just about to show this photo of Cell when he was in Ginger Town." The photo presented a scene with Cell sucking the life out of a rich man. Everyone was horrified to say the least. Mr. Takital continued "I apologise if this is too graphic for some you. This was a rare photo almost 7 years ago. Well, we have 10 minutes left, thanks to all of you cooperating, you all have the minutes to yourselves." Everyone started talking amongst each other. Gohan turned to Raz.

"Hey this class is not that bad. Free 10 minutes? Hehe…" Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I'll say. Is it true that Cell came out of that machine?" Raz replied

_If only you knew._ "I believe so. He couldn't possibly come crashing in with a UFO. Scientists would come running with their hypothesis papers faster than you can say science!" chuckled Gohan. Raz chuckled as well since he thought it was pretty funny. Kizo was feeling a little left out so he asked Gohan.

"Yo Gohan do you want to hang out after school?"

"Yeah sure where we're going?" replied Gohan.

"Raz and I are going to play some baseball with other friends. We can introduce you to them too."

_Mom did say I can hang out with kids my age._ "Yeah. I've never tried baseball before but I hope with you guys, I can pick up on it fast."

"We can give you the basics. Our team is trying to make it to the big league one day. Maybe with you, we can reach our fame!" Raz jokingly said.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

"Do you guys have Gym?" asked Gohan

"Yeah we do. The coach usually picks any sport. Today is Basketball. Are you good at shooting?" asked Raz

_I have 100% accuracy. I bet I can do a shot a mile away._ "Well I've never played it but I can throw pretty well." _Excellent is the right word._

"Well good luck. Those jocks play rough." Kizo said with concern

"I'm pretty strong myself. I can handle anything." Gohan replied a little arrogantly

All the students are separated by locker rooms. Gohan went to a stall and pulled out a capsule. Out came a set of Basket Ball clothes. A red T shirt, black shorts, and black cleats. Everyone was already out when Gohan came. All the girls suddenly approached him and began groping his arms. All the guys were glaring at Gohan for having a guy's fantasy of women while Raz and Kizo chuckled at Gohan's situation.

Luckily, the coach arrived. "Hey! What's going on over there?!" he yelled. That made the girls stop at what they're doing and walked back to their side. Sighing in relief, Gohan finally made it to Raz and Kizo.

The coach took notice of Gohan and recognized him as the new student. "So you're our new student right? I hear you got perfect scores but I hope you can dribble and shoot because it's basketball day."

The guys smirked to themselves believing that Gohan is a weak nerd and can't even lift a ball. Oh how wrong they are.

"I've done some basketball practice. Seems pretty easy to me." Gohan lied through his teeth.

"Well I hope it is for you kid. Anyway, the captains in the male section are Sharpener and Mark. Shirts vs Skins."

_Are you serious…_ grimly thought Gohan. Raz and Kizo are on the shirts team to make it worse. Sharpener had an evil thought. _Hah! I bet he has no muscles. He'll just have ribs showing._ "Mark you can have the new kid so you can show him how it goes," He mockingly said.

"Gee thanks Sharpener," came the sarcastic reply from Mark.

_Well I'm not going to be held responsible for nose bleeds._ Finally taking his shirt off, Gohan went back to Mark's side. The girls however, before they even start their game, saw how ripped Gohan really is and started having hearts in their eyes. _And now I'm going to have them asking dates… _shaking his head, Gohan was given the ball. Instead of passing it to Mark, Gohan decided to make a long shot and scored 3 points. The team was shocked beyond belief. New kid got aim! Sharpener, thinking it was a fluke, decided to try to outdo Gohan with his dribbling. Since Gohan can see things that are considered slow, he simply stole the ball, made a turnover, and did a spinning slam dunk. His team started cheering for Gohan's amazing skill. "Probably should have picked me Sharpie." Gohan derisively said. In the end, the final score was 60-0. The coach couldn't pick up his jaw from the many slam dunks and 3-point shots Gohan did. The team was lifting him up for his display. A proud smile on his face, the coach approached Gohan.

"Man kid you really are something. I think… no you should join the team. We can make it all the way to the top with skill like yours." He said.

"I'll think about that coach. I'm going to try out baseball after school with friends." Gohan replied

At the end, Gohan was bombarded by girls that either seen or heard of how strong and skillful he is. After managing to push them away, Gohan caught up to his friends.

"Ok I'm here. Can you tell me where? I'll fly us there," he said. Looking bewildered for a moment, Raz decided to answer. "Um yeah sure how fast is your helicopter?"

"Helicopter? Nah I have a cool jet." Taking a capsule out, Gohan threw it and out came a 25 ft tall jet that's black in color, up to 7 seats, and auto pilot. Raz and Kizo had eyes coming out of their sockets. _Awesome_ was the only thought those 2 could make.

"This doesn't even come out yet!" screeched a familiar voice.

Turning around, Gohan came face to face with Videl Satan. The daughter of the 'World Champ'.

"Well, I know people who work there, I was given this as a prototype for testing since I'm a local buyer." Gohan lied smoothly.

Glaring, Videl marched up to him. "You think you're cool huh? Being a womanizer and a smart guy!" she exclaims.

Gohan frowned. He isn't even thinking about dating… yet. "Those girls came to me because of my muscles. If I wasn't on the skins team, I wouldn't be dealing with them by now. Sure I am smart, but I am just dedicated to my education." He calmly replied.

"Well how strong are you? Gym will have Martial Arts class will begin next week. So no matter what, I'm going to kick your ass!" Videl vehemently said.

_Is it the time of the month or her?_ Sighing Gohan asked "Are you done now? I have to go hangout with my friends which is now."

Fuming, Videl stomped off. _You seem a lot suspicious for a new kid._ Videl smirked. _I'll find out who you really are Sōn Gohan._

"Man… girls can be confusing guys." Said Gohan.

"That's why we'll never understand them." Evenly said Raz

"Well let's hop on the jet. I've never tried this before myself. Don't worry I can set it to auto pilot. Just tell them the address." Gohan said as they got in the jet. Inside the seats have a portable TV screen and a game system to play. It even has snacks inside.

Raz said "Can you take us to the Baseball Building?" 

"**System checking… confirmed Baseball Building."**

"Wow! Well, let's just sit back and watch a show." Said Kizo

"Gohan you're a cool friend. I'm glad we got to know each other. Everyone should have never underestimated you." Said Raz

"The feeling's mutual Raz. I'm glad I've you guys too. By the way, I have to park this thing so no one will notice it being a prototype."

An hour later, they finally arrived to the place. But the place seems a bit too crowded. Deciding to find out the commotion, Gohan walked in and heard a familiar voice from a certain former bandit. _Could it be?_ After pushing through Gohan saw who confirmed his suspicion. Yamcha.

"Yamcha? Since when do you play Baseball?" asked Gohan with a hint of mirth.

"Gohan! It's been a while. Have you been getting the ladies lately?" replied Yamcha.

"Haha you have no idea man. I had to take off my shirt in Basketball and everyone saw my muscles. Now every girl tries to ask me out. It's driving me crazy." Unaware to them, Yamcha's fans were shocked that he is casually talking to some boy that came out of nowhere. Realizing the situation, Gohan sheepishly said, "Well Yamcha, I'll let you go back to what you're doing. We can catch up on the reunion this Saturday."

"Yeah it was great talking Gohan!" Gohan went back and saw Raz and Kizo nearly fainting.

"Y-You k-kn-know Y-Y-Yam-Yam-Yamch-Yamcha?! The best baseball player?!" Raz asked/stuttered.

"Wh-wha-what h-he sa-said," said Kizo.

"Of course. He's a family friend I've known as a kid. I never knew he played baseball. To me, he was a good Martial Artist." Casually replied Gohan.

Sweatdrops formed around Raz and Kizo.

"Ok… is Yamcha strong as a Martial Artist?" asked Raz

"Yeah he's many leagues ahead of that _oaf_ Hercule. Only reason why Hercule won the 24th Tournament was because my dad and friends stopped competing." Answered Gohan.

"Wait, who's your father?" asked Kizo

"He won the 23rd Tournament," smirked Gohan

"The winner was… oh god how CAN I not see that? _Sōn _Goku _Sōn _Gohan… I feel stupid." Said Kizo

"I only trust you guys on this because you guys know that Hercule didn't beat Cell. I'll explain more tomorrow after school. Now let's play some ball!" Nodding, they all went in and played. The score was a 5-0 so the opposing team lost automatically, making Gohan's team win in 30 minutes flat.

"Wow a Basketball and a Baseball pro! Wow Gohan, you should join the Olympics or something." Jokingly said Kizo. "Pfft! Nah, Baseball and Basketball are enough. I might do Boxing too since I'm an experienced Martial Artist." 

"Being the son of Goku, you'd destroy everyone." Jokingly said Raz.

"Yeah you're right, I'll leave them alone. Hehe,"

After bidding their farewells, Gohan walked into an alley, transformed, and flew off. He was late and his mom will kill him if he doesn't go home soon. While in air, Gohan heard shootings in a museum. Making sure his clothes are a purple gi, Gohan flew down and knocked out the robbers. Before flying off, the reporters needed an interview so Gohan stayed.

"Excuse me are you one of the gold fighters from the Cell Games?" asked a Journalist

"Yes I was one of them" cooly replied Gohan

"Can you tell us if Hercule beat Cell?" asked a Reporter

"Of course not. You guys saw Hercule get backhanded into a mountain. He is a disgrace to martial arts." jabbed Gohan

"Ok will you tell us your name?" asked the cameraman whilst taking pictures of Gohan for the new Headline.

"Yes but I like my alias Gold Fighter better." With that, Gohan took off.

After speeding his flight, Gohan landed down in front of his house. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a frying pan to the head. 

"Gohan! Why didn't you come home on time?! I've been worried sick!" the Son matriarch Chi-Chi scolded.

"Mom, you said I have to make friends so I did. Names are Raz and Kizo. We've played baseball and I want to play in the league for a scholarship." _Even if my scores on academics are good enough._

Chi-Chi's glare softened. "Okay Gohan, as long as you make friends and have fun. Just come home at 7 instead of 8:30. How was school by the way sweetie?"

"It was disturbing at first. I had to take off my shirt because in Basketball, it's shirts vs skins. Now I have a bunch of *shudders* ditzy girls chasing me only for my looks." Grumbled Gohan.

Chi-Chi ignored the ditzy part because Gohan has girls! "GOKU! LOOKS LIKE WE WILL HAVE GRANDCHILDREN AFTER ALL! YAY!" 

Gohan whined. "Mooooooooooooooooooooooom~!"


	2. Fun & Drama

**Gohan High School Years**

**Author's Note:** I've decided to change the pairing. Gohan x Angela will be the first pairing for a couple of chapters. They will break up and Gohan won't probably date again for a while.

Reviews

Guest: I'm not the least offended. You were honest on what you said on my first chapter. You have a point on the Ki Belt but I thought everyone would get the meaning of it by the context. It basically makes your Ki "human level". Thanks for the constructive criticism though.

Chawo: It could be. One of the ones where Gohan doesn't end up with Videl.

dbzmast3r: Gohan will tell them at some point. But I can't spoil my own writing can't I? ;)

WinelXI: Thanks.

**Chapter 2**

Classroom

Gohan's days of school are going great. His first week went pretty well. His grades are easy A's, he and Sharpener became friends due to the latter's respect for him. Who wouldn't respect someone that can do a 30 foot backward one-handed basketball shot? The only problem he has with is Videl. She can't stop glaring at him and how Gohan ignores her as if she does not exist. Hell, her friend Erasa told Gohan who she is and Gohan just waved it off like it was nothing. Currently, he is in deep thought about the upcoming Martial Arts class next period. It's a good thing Gohan had told most of the Z Fighters that if one of them were to be the teacher for Martial Arts, they won't give Gohan a lot of attention. Well, except Vegeta. He said it himself that he will give Gohan A LOT of attention. The reason is not because of his status. He has to make sure Videl doesn't find out who he really is.

"Gohan? You there?" nudged his friend Raz.

"Hm? Oh sorry there Raz. I was thinking of the Martial Arts that's in our next period."

"It's not like it will be a hard class for you Gohan. You are the son of Goku right?" came the reply of his other friend Kizo.

"Nah, that's not it. It's just that Videl girl is becoming more of a nuisance every day. Of all people, why me?" said Gohan as he groaned. _Considering the fact that she followed me 3 times. I'll never forget __**that**__ time when she followed me the third time._

**Flashback**

_School ended for the week and Gohan was going to Capsule Corp. to do his weekly spar with Vegeta . He pulled out a capsule for his motorcycle and threw it. Putting on his helmet, Gohan drove off so fast you can see his after-image from where he originated. After arriving in West City, Gohan parked 10 blocks away from Capsule Corp. so he won't look suspicious. While walking, Gohan felt a familiar ki signature behind him. "Really? She would go this far?" Gohan asked himself. 'I'll just have to lose her again.' With that, Gohan began to jog. Videl, knowing she can't keep up with Gohan, throws her capsule which contains a scooter. Gohan turns around and sees her with her scooter trying to look like she was just passing by in West City. Gohan's chances of escaping are very slim at the moment. Either he uses his full speed that dwarfs light speed or get caught by Videl. Deciding the latter, Gohan sighs and kept jogging until he is at Capsule Corp. In 20 minutes, he finally makes it to the entrance of Capsule Corp. Before he can knock in, he heard Videl putting away her capsule, marching towards him._

"_Is there something you need from me or something for your dad?" asked Gohan with hints of sarcasm._

"_No, but what you're doing seems unusual for a student that goes to Orange Star and is in West City." Said Videl_

"_I'm just returning the prototype jet to the workers if you remember." Gohan said. 'She really needs to mind her own damn business.'_

_Before Videl could respond, Vegeta opened the door since he felt Gohan's ki. "Kakabrat! I've been waiting for 10 minutes." He scowled._

"_I was just about to come in but she came out of nowhere and began interrogating me like I'm some criminal." Gohan said, irritated that he came in a little late._

"_How dare you! You just seem too suspicious because of how you act in school! You never even cared that I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan either."_

_Vegeta heard the words daughter and Satan and became amused. "You're actually related to that worthless excuse of a fighter? I pity you."_

_If Videl was not mad before, she is now utterly pissed. "LISTEN MISTER! MY FATHER DEFEATED CELL. THOSE TRICKSTERS ARE COWARDS LIKE CELL!"_

_Vegeta's amused grin turned into an icy glare. "You have 10 seconds to get the hell out of here before I send you into hell!" he growled while storming up to her. Gohan would have intervened but Videl was getting on his nerves as well so he let Vegeta handle her. Videl wasted no time and threw her capsule up that contained her helicopter and high-tailed back to her father's mansion. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at her horrified face. Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Now that whelp has left, we can finally spar. You better have kept up training Kakabrat." With that, Gohan and Vegeta walked in the Gravity Room going all out. As usual, Gohan won once again and placed Vegeta in the mini-infirmary._

**End Flashback**

"Gohan… Gohan!" Raz shook Gohan's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What happened?" Gohan asked, unaware that everyone is leaving the classroom except him.

"Class just ended. We have the Martial Arts class coming up soon." Raz said.

"Yeah. I also heard from some kids that we have a special guest that will teach us for the day. They said he competed 3 times in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Said Kizo.

"Wow, I thought they would have some shitty teacher that barely knows Martial Arts. A competitor from WMAT would help them get strong." Gohan said. Gohan then frowned when Kizo said the guest competed 3 times. _ No… I'm sure it's nearly impossible __**he**__ is coming._ Shaking it off as a coincidence, Gohan walked with his friends to the locker room. Gohan decided to wear a gi that resembles his father's. Orange gi top and pants with a navy blue undershirt. Raz just wore his basketball shirt and some gray sweatpants whereas Kizo wore a blue shirt and yellow baggy pants. Gohan had to lean right next to the guys so the girls won't try to grope him again. The teacher finally walked in and everyone remained silent. The teacher looked at Gohan and smiled.

"Gohan! Who knew I'd have you in my class? This will be easier to train everyone." A familiar naïve voice said.

Gohan paled. _So it wasn't a coincidence._ Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan sheepishly said "Hehe, I guess so Dad. Did Mom made you get a job or something?"

Everyone was shocked. This teacher was Gohan's father?

"Yeah, she does not like it when I just train every day. She suggested I should go train students how to fight well for the upcoming WMAT." Gohan's father, Goku said. Goku then remembered he had to teach a class.

"Hello class. My name is Son Goku or you can just call me Mr. Son. I am teaching you guys on how to fight in the Turtle Style. Before we can work on that, do you guys have any questions?" A certain pig-tailed crime fighter raised her hand up.

"Are you the Son Goku that won the 23rd WMAT?" Videl curiously asked.

"Yeah. It was a tough match but I pulled through in the end." Goku cheerfully answered.

"Were those tricks you used when you competed in the previous tournaments? There's no way you can you make light come out of your hands," She said as if her words were facts. Goku's Son grin dropped. _That Satan guy has corrupted everyone into thinking we fake our techniques._

"How are they considered tricks? The announcer watching me fight can tell my ki blasts are real," Goku said. He never expected Hercule to get people to believe that he and his friends are frauds. Sighing, Goku held out his palm and formed an energy ball. Everyone except Gohan were amazed by how someone can just make light come out of their hands. Goku continued "This is called ki. We all have it in our bodies. Once it's brought out, it can be used for blasts, enchancing your strength, and even flying. Does that answer your question?" He finished with a smile.

Videl couldn't find her voice. She was utterly shocked at the understanding of energy. She mentally made a note to learn how to use ki after class. Meanwhile, another student was curious about the teacher and asked a question. "Did you ever use this ki when you're not competing Mr. Son?"

Goku then explained the beginning of his life when he met Bulma, Master Roshi, fought and defeated the Red Ribbon Army, competed in the tournaments, fought and stopped King Piccolo from taking over the world. Everyone sat down and paid full attention on his stories. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the bell. "Wow, my bad everyone. I forgot I was supposed to teach. I'll see all of you tomorrow." With that, the students collected their things and left the building except Gohan and his father. Unbeknownst to them, Videl hid behind the door eavesdropping.

"Hey dad, are you coming here every day to train the students or are there going to be other teachers?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien are going to volunteer as well," Goku responded.

"Wow Vegeta? I feel bad for them haha." Gohan chuckled. Goku decided to depart via Instant Transmission. Turning around, Gohan called out "Come out. I know you're there."

Videl was a bit surprised that Gohan knew she was hiding but walked in. Gohan continued "Why are you eavesdropping my dad and I?" He frowned. "Why haven't you mentioned that your father was the previous champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl demanded.

Gohan was beginning to get annoyed by Videl and her attitude. "That isn't your business to know about my family. Why does it matter to you?" he said.

Ignoring the second question, Videl swallowed her pride. "Well, if you aren't busy or anything, can you teach how to fight and those energy techniques?"

Gohan was a little surprised. _After stalking me and getting into my family's business, she wants training? I can ask Krillin to help her out. Least I can do despite her nosiness._ "I don't teach people. I have a lot of things to do right now. One of the teachers might help though tomorrow." Gohan picked up his things and walked out to the door. Before he could however, Videl said something that caught him off guard. "Thank you Gohan. Sorry for how I've acted earlier. I guess my dad's fame corrupted me a little bit." Gohan hid a smile. _She sounds like a good friend without the attitude._ Heading out the building, Gohan threw out his motorcycle and drove to the baseball field.

"Yo Gohan! Glad to see you made it on time," greeted Raz. He and Kizo were worried Gohan might not make it because of how late he was before the game started.

"My bad. Videl stalled me yet again. But she was less aggressive this time," Gohan explained. "When is the game going to start?" He changed the subject.

"It's starting in 10 seconds. Are you sure you can get re- Gohan ran to the stalls, used the clothes beam, and ran back as if he never left. –dy?" Not even comprehending the situation, Gohan and his friends just ran to the field. Gohan once again lead the game with a 5-0. When Gohan was packing his capsules, a group of fan girls surrounded him for his baseball skills.

"Gohan-kun! You're so awesome!"

"Have my babies!"

"Marry me!"

"No! Gohan-kun is mine!"

"How dare you you hussy!"

While they were getting rather violent, Gohan had managed to sneak away and flew off back home on time.

"Gohan! I saw the news today about you stopping another crime. What's worse is that you've blatantly insulted that fraud which I am proud of, but regardless, we will have reporters all over us!" Chi-Chi was once again scolding Gohan for being a hero.

"I just want to save people Mom. They were just asking me who I was and what I think of that oaf Satan," he responded. Chi-Chi sighed. _'He's just like his father. Always putting others over himself.'_ Chi-Chi decided to change the subject. "How was your day at school today son?" she asked with stars in her eyes. Gohan sweat dropped at his mom's antics.

"I've been doing well. Dad was the teacher for Martial Arts today. He told everyone about his time as a kid to the point where he married you," he answered.

"It was still the greatest day of my life!" her eyes shined brighter than before. Gohan coughed to get her out of her trance.

"I played baseball after school again Mom. I could have been home 10 minutes earlier but those fan girls were in my – "GIRLS?! I GOTTA CALL BULMA! BYE SWEETIE!" with that, Chi-Chi ran for the phone so she can do her daily gossip. Gohan decided to call it a night and go to sleep. His door however, creaked revealing Goten. He had dried tears in his face because he started having nightmares. He opened Gohan's bedsheet and scooted next to him and covered themselves, using Gohan as a pillow.


End file.
